Truth or Dare
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Secrets are revealed during a wild night of drinking games among old friends


The words, 'more tequila,' never led to anything good - especially when the words left Brooke Davis-Baker's mouth. And, after almost fifteen years of friendship with the vivacious brunette, Nathan and Haley Scott should have known that by now.

But, neither protested; except when she first suggested playing a drinking game.

"We're not in high school anymore, Brooke," Nathan had groaned. Though he was thankful for the rare occasion of a child-free night with his wife and friends, he was really only looking to have one or two beers while talking about the mundane.

That was his first mistake: thinking anything involving Brooke Davis could be 'normal.'

"Come on, babe," Haley had drawled with a dazzling smirk, "have a little fun."

He could say no to Brooke, but he could never resist his wife. When Haley looked at him with those huge, warm brown eyes, coaxing him to go along with whatever the game was, he was a goner. If she wanted to play, he would play.

That was his second mistake.

Nathan braced himself with another shot of Jose Cuervo, trying not to grimace as the liquid burned the back of his throat. He watched with rapt fascination as Haley knocked back two shots without a single trace of hesitation. His wife was always surprising him. Other than an occasional glass of wine with dinner, she had never been much of a drinker. He, too, quickly grew out of his desire for getting plastered phase. Those days now belonged to their twenties. But even then, Nathan tried to limit his alcohol consumption after his back injury. Being a responsible husband and father mattered much more than going out and getting hammered.

He couldn't even remember the last time he or Haley had been drunk. Tipsy, maybe - they've definitely had date nights where they easily polished off a bottle of Merlot together, but they avoided the hard stuff.

Tonight, though; that was a different story.

With the stress of raising three kids, working full time jobs, and making time for a healthy marriage, Nathan and Haley didn't get to spend as much time with their friends as in the past. After months of trying to plan a night when they were all free at the same time, the old group was finally back together again - no wonder Haley wanted to have a good time. Nathan wouldn't want to be the one to stop her; despite his original apprehension towards the free-flowing alcohol and drinking-games at almost thirty-two years of age, he was having a damn fun time. Haley's laughter was his favorite drug, and her current spot on his lap was something he'd never complain about. She fit so perfectly between his arms, he never wanted to let go. He had the perfect opportunity to rub small, soothing circles on the exposed part of her creamy skin, right between the space where her jeans and shirt were supposed to meet. He didn't see it, but he knew his thumb was tracing her tattoo of his old jersey number. Knowing it was there, and committing its location to memory, always sent a jolt of hot desire straight through his blood.

As Brooke started to explain the rules of the game, Haley rested her head in the crux of Nathan's neck, not-so-subtly inhaling a deep breath to catch a whiff of his aftershave.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok, so it's kinda like spin the bottle but instead of kissing, the person it lands on has to answer a question or perform a dare from the person who spun it," Brooke said as she poured more tequila into her cup, "oh, and of course, both people have to take a drink."

Julian Baker nodded, "simple enough."

Peyton and Lucas also nodded their agreement. They had finally moved back to Tree Hill last year to raise their two kids, Sawyer and Keith. It wasn't always easy to get all the couples together at the same time, but when their schedules coincided, they tried to see each other as often as possible. Clay and Quinn often tagged along as well, but they were in Florida for the weekend visiting his parents. Tonight was just the core five plus Julian, all gathered around his and Brooke's living room. Their twins were staying with their grandmother, while Deb had taken on the burden of watching both Nathan and Lucas' kids.

The three sets of parents were more than happy to forget any responsibilities for a few hours and drink as if they were all in high school again. It was a very rare experience, but they were all damn grateful for it.

"I'll go first," Brooke squealed, reaching out to spin the empty tequila bottle on her coffee table. Everyone watched it spin in fast circles, soon slowing until it stopped right at Haley's knee.

"Ooh, yay, tutor girl!" Brooke squealed, "I get to choose."

"Uh-oh," Haley laughed. She knew whatever Brooke was thinking, was far from innocent.

Nathan slightly squeezed Haley's side and discreetly pressed a kiss to her neck, excited to hear what question or dare his wife would receive (but also hoping it wouldn't be too indecent).

"I dare you…" Brooke pretended to think for a second as she took a fast shot of her drink, "to flash us your tits."

"WHAT?" Both Julian and Nathan nearly choked. Neither were expecting that to be the dare.

Brooke shrugged innocently, "what? She has really nice boobs and I want to see them."

"Cover your eyes," Peyton jokingly ribbed Lucas, who already balked in disgust.

"Trust me, I don't want to see that."

"Dude!" Nathan shot his brother a glare.

"No offense," Lucas sheepishly looked towards Haley who had just stood up to walk over to Brooke.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise again. He didn't think she'd go through with the dare. Maybe he didn't know his wife as well as he thought he did.

Haley quickly shimmied her shirt towards her neck, revealing a lacey black and white bra. Nathan's throat (and pants) tightened in their typical fashion upon seeing Haley's cleavage. His quick trance was soon broken by Brooke's loud, girly squeal when Haley hastily pulled down the cups of her bra to reveal her breasts.

Peyton, who was also well past tipsy, started to squeal along with Brooke and before any of them even knew it, Haley's bra and shirt were back on and she was blushing her way back to Nathan's lap.

"Damn, tutor girl. I knew you had a nice rack but wow! I should've dared you to keep your shirt off the rest of the night," Brooke whistled loudly.

"Yeah, seriously, Hales, I'd kill for your boobs!" Peyton agreed.

"You are so lucky, Boy Toy. No wonder you can't ever take your eyes off her," Brooke goaded.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. He knew his wife was well-endowed. He just didn't like it when other people noticed - or made a show of it.

Haley just giggled shyly.

"Okay, Brooke, your obsession with my wife is starting to get a little creepy," he muttered.

"I'm not even sorry," she laughed.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Lucas grumbled.

"It's safe," Julian said, also now looking up from his intent staring contest with the bottom of his beer.

Brooke's laugh sounded in a raspy rush of air, "okay, now you spin, Haley."

Haley squeezed Nathan's knee before leaning over and spinning the bottle. It went around in quick circles, then stopped on Julian.

Nathan released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Surely, this would be an innocent interaction.

"Okay, Julian," Haley smiled slowly, "since you love filming things so much, have you and Brooke ever made, you know, like a sex tape?"

Nathan's eyes doubled. Haley was never this forward! Then again, she had to have been on her third or fourth drink already.

Julian cleared his throat awkwardly and reached over to grab the shot that his wife was readily holding for him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we did."

Peyton and Lucas laughed as they watched him take the shot. Brooke proudly smirked beside Julian.

"What about you, Haley? Have you and Nathan ever made one?" She then asked.

"It's not your turn to ask a question!" Nathan quickly interjected before Haley could even open her mouth. He knew she probably wouldn't divulge all their secrets considering how private she liked to keep things, but at this point, he wasn't sure what Haley would spill now that she'd been drinking. She was definitely becoming more and more unfiltered as the night continued.

Haley tried to hide her blush by burying her head against her husband's chest, but it was too late. Brooke had already seen it.

"Oh, you guys so did! I would freakin' pay to see that."

"Brooke!" Nathan shook his head, "you're crazy."

"I apologize for whatever she says tonight," Julian chuckled, "it's the alcohol talking."

"Okay, let's just move on," Lucas pleaded. He was getting beyond uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to think about was his brother and sister-in-law making a sex tape. He'd already seen and heard way more than he ever should have when they lived together in college.

Julian nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Peyton and he gave her a menacing grin.

"Oh, shit," Peyton shook her head and laughed, "trouble is coming."

"Ok, Sawyer. Who's the bigger Scott?"

Lucas's squinty blue eyes doubled in size. He prayed Peyton wouldn't answer that.

"Nathan," she replied in one quick breath without any hesitation and avoided her husband's stunned expression.

"BOOYAH, BABY!" Nathan shouted smugly and smirked at his wife, who, of course, was blushing as Brooke reached out to give her a high-five.

"This game sucks," Lucas mumbled after swallowing a double shot of tequila.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I didn't want to lie," Peyton tried to console Lucas with a loving pat on his cheek, but he turned away like an insolent child.

"This is getting so good," Brooke clapped. "Peyton, it's your turn."

"God, I hope this night doesn't end with us all getting divorced," she quipped as she spun the bottle. They all watched with bated breath as it landed on Nathan. The two shared challenging glances as Peyton thought about what to ask him.

Haley studied Nathan and discreetly wiggled on his lap. He was still sporting half a hard-on from, what she guessed, was when she flashed everyone. Though the room was getting tense, she couldn't lie. She felt pretty proud that her husband was the bigger one.

"Oh, and for the record," Peyton added before continuing the game, "even though Nathan's the bigger one, Lucas and I have much better sex than Nathan and I ever did. We just were not compatible together at all."

"Whatever," Nathan shrugged, "I only care that I'm bigger."

"Can we please stop talking about our dicks," Lucas grumbled.

"What, can't handle the truth _little brother_?" Nathan taunted with a cocky smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "the truth is that I'm better at sex than you!"

"Haley would disagree."

Haley, who was too drunk to even really understand what was happening, just laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough you two." Peyton interrupted. "This was not meant to start the Great Scott Sibling rivalry again. Get over it. Now, Nathan, your question..."

Nathan's drink went down smoother this time and he waited patiently.

"If you had to choose, where is your favorite place on Haley to, um, spill your seed?"

"What?" Nathan furrowed his brows. Honestly, he was only half-listening. Haley was currently playing with their hairs on the nape of his neck and felt her hot breath tickling his ear so he couldn't exactly concentrate fully.

"Where do you like to cum on Haley?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know that!?" Lucas looked as if he was going to gag. "You're sick, Peyton," Brooke added with a sly grin, "I love it."

"It is a weird question," Nathan squirmed under their gaze and felt Haley's tattoo burning beneath his finger tips. He instantly knew the answer to that question but wondered if he should say it aloud. Hopefully Haley would be too drunk to remember this, "you mean other than inside, right?"

"Yes," Peyton laughed.

"Ok, well, uh, I really like her lower back. You know, where her '23' tattoo is."

"Shit, Boy Toy! That's sexy!" Brooke slurred.

Peyton giggled at the answer, "I figured it was something like that. You two even make sex sickeningly cute."

"I thought he'd say on her boobs," Brooke slurred again.

"I like when he does in my mouth," Haley spoke so fast that the rest of the group almost missed it. But they didn't.

"Haley!" Nathan's face turned beet red. He obviously knew what a vixen she was in their bedroom, but he'd prefer it if their friends didn't know.

"What?" She looked at him with an innocent smile. "We're all just being honest tonight, right?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit," Lucas reached out for the full bottle and drank it straight from the top.

"Neither am I," Nathan agreed and grabbed the bottle from his brother's hands. Before spinning the empty one on the table, he took a hearty swig of tequila, hoping it would ease the air of embarrassment around him.

He silently cursed when the bottle landed on Brooke. He didn't want her to be the one to spin it next, afraid of what she'd ask. Nathan tried to rack his brain of what to ask her. Truthfully, she was always so damn candid about everything, that he didn't really need to know anything more, so he settled on a simple dare.  
"Alright, Brooke, I dare you to prank phone call someone."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "what are we, in fifth grade? That's stupid. Give me something different."

"Fine. I've got something good," a large smirk blossomed over his lips, "since you've slept with both me and Lucas, you can give us the objective answer. Who's better at sex?"

"Better? Lucas, for sure."

"Oh, come on!" Nathan argued, "that's bullshit."

"Hah!" Lucas stood up and smirked, "take that!"

"Nate, we were drunk. I really don't even remember sleeping with you at all."

She gave him a sorry smile but looked at Peyton to share a knowing, conspired smirk.

"Everyone remembers sleeping with me," Nathan boasted cockily, "because everyone always gets off with Nathan Scott."

"Yeah, they do," Haley added with a drunken smile. She held her cup in the air as if she were giving a cheers at the end of a toast. Nathan smirked at her support.

"That's not true," Peyton said. "I remember faking it quite a few times."

Nathan's face scrunched with a mixture of confusion and anger, "no way. That never would have happened."

"You thought you were good," Peyton laughed, "but that's because I just wanted it to be over."

Lucas and Julian laughed loudly and Nathan wanted to deck them both. "Shut up."

"I was wrong. This game is great," Lucas goaded.

"Whatever, Pucas," Nathan snarled. "And Julian, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Just wait til I ask either Peyton or Brooke who's better: you or Lucas."

That shut the men right up, and they avoided looking at each other by grabbing their drinks.

Haley tried to rub soothing circles over her husband's arm to try and ease his annoyance. "Don't listen to them, baby. You know you're the best and always take care of me," she whispered softly.

Nathan smiled. He instantly felt more at ease with Haley's words of confirmation. She was the only one who mattered.

"Hales, have you ever faked an orgasm?" Peyton asked with expectant eyes.

"It's not your fucking turn!" Nathan snarled.

"Afraid of hearing her answer?" Peyton teased with a wicked smile.

"No," Nathan peeled his icy eyes at her. "I already know the answer but I'm not done. I want a re-do."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "you already asked your question and I answered it. You don't get a redo."

"What if I dare you to kiss Haley?" He grinned with a cocked eyebrow, knowing she couldn't refuse. Plus, he was still a guy. It would be hot as hell.

"Gladly!" Brooke instantly brightened and skipped over to Haley, but before she leaned down, Nathan took a gentle hold of her arm and gave her a warning look.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Davis. Her boobs are for me and only me to touch. Got it?"

Brooke frowned comically and huffed. "Fine. Come here, Haley."

Haley was taken aback slightly when Brooke leaned down and planted her lips on hers. Their kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but it was definitely heated. Brooke held Haley's cheeks between her palms and lightly traced her tongue over her lips.

"Yup. You are definitely one lucky man, Nathan Scott. She's a hell of a kisser," Brooke winked at him, giggling as Haley's eyes went wide when she pulled away.

"What just happened?" She asked, still slightly surprised by it all.

"Okay, that was hot!" Peyton hollered. Even Julian agreed. Lucas said nothing but took another drink. He wanted to be wasted.

"Definitely better than the dreams I had in high school," Nathan smirked. "I feel better."

"My turn again!" Brooke cheered and swiftly spun the bottle. It landed on Haley, who laughed freely. Yep, Nathan noted, his wife was very drunk.

"Okay, Haley. Have you ever faked an orgasm?"

"Veto." Nathan shook his head. "Peyton already asked that."

"It didn't count because it wasn't her turn. I'm asking and I want to know!"

Nathan rolled his eyes but remained smug. "Of course she's never faked it. I'm the only guy she's ever been with and I always take care of my girl. Right, Hales?"

Haley chuckled coyly and tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, "sure. Right, babe. Whatever you say."

"What does that mean?" He actually looked hurt.

"It means she's obviously faked it, superstar!" Brooke was the smug one now. She loved when she could knock him down a few pegs. He was too egotistical sometimes.

"No way."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nathan, because when you come home drunk and horny and last about 60 seconds, that really gets me off."

"That happened two times! And it was because of the alcohol!" He said defensively. "Did you really fake it?"

"Like you couldn't tell," Haley quipped, "don't be upset, Nathan. It's not like it happens all the time. You know that."

"Yeah, everyone fakes it at least once," Brooke added.

Nathan shot her a cold glare. "No one asked you!"

"Come on, Nathan, you're not some God," Lucas ribbed.

"Keep your mouth shut, Lucas. You aren't either," Peyton laughed, "I've faked it with you, too."

"Baby, don't beat yourself up," Haley continued to try and coax her now sulking husband, "I haven't had to fake it in a really long time. It was probably only a few times in, like, fifteen years."

"I'm sorry," Nathan slumped, "you shouldn't have had to."

"It's ok," she kissed his cheek, "you always take care of me. You know just what I like."

"What do you like?" Brooke asked, her attention now rapt again.

"Nuh-uh, let's move on," Nathan pleaded. "Haley, you spin."

Haley's smile widened as she leaned over dramatically, pretending to whisper - but her voice was loud as she told Brooke exactly what she liked. "I love it when Nathan throws me against the wall. He's so gentle but there's such an urgency with it. It's so hot. And he kisses this spot on my neck-"

"Hales," Nathan interrupted, pulling at his collar slightly, "come on, it's your turn."

"I'm just telling Brooke about last night when you took me against the wall and I was screaming-"

"Damn," Brooke drawled, "you guys are so hot!"

Peyton nodded emphatically. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot but she was smiling widely, "we need to take a page out of your book."

"Ugh," Lucas shuddered, "too much information, Haley."

Haley shrugged and reached over to spin the empty bottle, but in the process, she almost fell off Nathan's lap. He had to reach his hand out to steady her. She didn't even realize how drunk she was.

The bottle tilted, but remained on the table and landed on Lucas. Haley clapped cheerfully.

"Luke! Have your ever found me sexy?"  
Peyton laughed when she watched Nathan's eyes bulge. Lucas, too, looked extremely uncomfortable. Haley was by far the drunkest one there. She was always such a lightweight. "Can I get a different question please?"

"Nooo," she giggled, "answer it!"

He took a shot and nodded sheepishly, "when we were fourteen, you had just gotten back from summer camp and, uh, grew boobs. We went swimming and you had on a bikini. I felt really dirty but, yeah, I definitely noticed you looked hot."

"Fuck you, man!" Nathan snapped as he clenched his jaw.

"We were fourteen!" Lucas argued, "it's not like it was yesterday!"

"You're attracted to my wife!"

"You slept with mine!"

"In high school," Nathan bickered. The group noticed how the vein in his neck was bulging.

"Exactly! Both were in the past."

"You're unbelievable," Nathan scrunched his face, "you probably had, like, crazy sex dreams about her!"

"Dude, come on, I was a 14 year old boy. I wasn't blind, and I definitely wasn't gay."

"Stop talking!" Nathan grit, "I'm disgusted."

"I don't blame him," Brooke interjected cheekily. "I have sex dreams about her boobs too!"

Nathan grumbled, "only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Nathan," Haley was hiccuping between laughter, "calm down."

"My brother thought you were hot. Probably still does," he mumbled angrily.

"I don't," Lucas held his hands up, "that's gross. She's like my sister."

"You think I'm ugly?" Haley teased.

"Of course not," the blonde brother balked. "You're just - it's, I mean-"

"'S'okay, Luke. I don't find you attractive either. My man is the sexiest," Haley wrapped herself tightly around Nathan's bicep, who, instantly calmed down upon her statement. He couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared on his lips either.

Julian was chuckling quietly to himself, while Brooke and Peyton were giggling together like middle school girls.

"I'll try not to take that personally," Lucas laughed and hugged Peyton closer to his chest before spinning the bottle to ask the next question. Fortunately for him, the bottle landed on his wife and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Lucas whooped, "I dare you to give me a lap dance," Lucas rubbed his hands together with anticipation and fell back against the leather chair with a smirk. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Boring."

Peyton drunkenly started to sway her hips as she straddled her husband and not-so-innocently began to grind on him.  
"Yes, Peyt! You go girl," Brooke cheered so loudly that Nathan actually flinched. Even Haley started to clap and cheer. It was like girls gone wild in there.

"Get a room," Nathan groaned again, "no one wants to see this."

"Oh, Haley!" Brooke screeched, "you should totally give me a lap dance!"

Before she could get up, Nathan took a strong hold of Haley's hand and kept her in his lap, "if anyone is getting a lap dance from Haley, it's me."

"More tequila, please," Haley held up her cup but her arm could barely stay in the air.

Peyton was now trying to wiggle around in a circle but when the thrusts got a little too intense, she fell off of Lucas and onto the floor. The alcohol was in full-effect.

"Whoa, you okay?" Julian asked.

"Oh, yeah," Peyton popped right back up and smiled as she twisted a blonde curl of hair around her finger, "my turn to spin!"

She watched with half-lidded eyes as it spun in a slow circle. It almost stopped on Brooke, but kept going until it pointed at Haley.

"Me again!" Haley bounced on Nathan's knee, causing him to groan.

"Oh, okay, I know a good question," Peyton beamed, "how often do you Haley-yourself?"

"I don't need to masturbate when Nathan's around," Haley tried to be coy, "but when he was on the road a lot, I have no shame. My toys kept me good company."

"Oh my God, I know the best vibrator!" Brooke squealed.

Julian shot her a disturbed look, "what?"

"Don't act surprised, Baker. I know you like to jack off in the shower. I'm allowed my solo fun, too."

"Damn straight!" Peyton high-fived her.

Lucas shook his head, "why do I feel like we got roped into one of their girls' nights?"

"I don't mind," Nathan said, "I always wanted to know what happens when we're not around," his arm fell across Haley's shoulders again, "and it sounds like my girl likes to brag about how good I am."

"I'm bored of this game," Brooke suddenly announced, "let's play something else."

"Okay, like what?" Julian stretched out and cracked open another beer.

"I know!" Peyton yelled, "Let's play, 'Kill, Fuck, Marry'!"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed again, "Me first! Someone ask me!"

Julian smirked, "Haley, Peyton, and Quinn."

"Psh," Brooke scoffed, "that's easy. Kill Quinn - sorry, tutor girl - marry Peyton, and definitely fuck Haley."

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley grinned.

"I'm honored as well, wifey," Peyton blew her a kiss and the men laughed.

"Haley, this one's for you," Brooke smirked, "Dan, Keith, Lucas."

"Oh, the Scott men," Haley giggled, "but you forgot my favorite one."

"Too easy," Brooke said. "So, what will it be?"

"Uhm," Haley pursed her lips as she thought. "Kill Dan because he sucked, besides when he saved my husband's life. Uh, I guess I'd have to fuck Lucas," she dramatically stuck her tongue out, "and defintely marry Keith, because damn, he was hot and I had the biggest crush on him."

Peyton and Brooke squealed in delight with her answers.

"Ew, you never told me that," Lucas said. "When did you like my uncle?"

"Probably around the time I got boobs," Haley laughed. "I'd definitely want to marry him so I could fuck him all the time!"

"Jesus Christ, Haley," Nathan snapped, "don't say things like that. It's too weird."

"You'd rather me say I'd fuck Dan?"

"Fuck, no." Nathan shook his head.

"So let me have this. Uncle Keith was so sexy!" She batted her eyes dreamily.

"He was hot!" Brooke agreed with a dramatic nod.

"Oh, you know who else is really hot?" Peyton said, "Uncle Cooper!"

"Yes!" Haley practically moaned, "his eyes and body are insane."

"Hales," Nathan whined, "I'm begging you."

She threw her head back and laughed, "some days I want to kill, fuck, and marry you all at once."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's continue, please. And no more weird shit."

"Fine, boy toy. You're up," Brooke's smirk looked like trouble. "Taylor, Quinn, and Vivian."

"Oh, come on!" Haley scoffed, "that's not fair."

"Payback is a bitch, Haley James," Nathan chuckled, "good one, Brooke."

"What can I say? I love the drama."

Peyton giggled, "I can't wait to hear this."

"He'd probably fuck Taylor because he already did," Lucas said with a smug grin but it faltered when Haley sent him a very scary death stare.

"Hmm, no, actually I think I'd kill Taylor because she's annoying as hell," Nathan mused aloud, "marry Quinn, I guess, and fuck Vivian."

"Why?" Haley studied him through her bloodshot eyes.

"Well, Quinn is the most like you, so if I can't marry you, I'd marry someone like you. She's kind, smart, and good with the kids."

Haley felt her eyes start to water. Drinking always made her emotional, "aw, Nathan, that's so sweet and romantic, baby." She rubbed her hand over his jaw and pressed a slightly sloppy kiss against his cheek. Even in her drunken state, she felt her heart swell with pride.

Nathan scrunched his nose, "well, really I chose to fuck Viv because she has the better boobs. Quinn and Taylor are way too flat."

"And, there he is," Brooke laughed, "horndog Nathan has returned."

"What do you mean Viv has better boobs?" Haley scowled and pushed her chest flush against Nathan, "I thought I did!"

"I know, Hales, but you weren't an option, babe."

"I'm offended," she said, looking away from him petulantly.

"What did you want me to say?" Nathan groaned and fell back into the couch. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Something other than saying my sister has better boobs than me!"

"I didn't say that! I meant of the three!"

"You should have said Quinn," Peyton quipped.

"Ugh, this is stupid," Nathan chided, "I don't want to marry or sleep with any of Haley's sisters. I just want the James girl I already have."  
Haley immediately brightened as she stumbled forward again, "okay. You're forgiven, Sathan Ncott."

Nathan chuckled, "alright, drunky. I think it's time I get you home before any more damage is done."

"Just wait 'til the hangover kicks in tomorrow," Julian called out, chuckling.

"Yeah, we are never drinking again."


End file.
